Trouble In Paradise
by watercooleromance
Summary: Ruthie has met and fallen in love with someone new. What will happen when they do something they can never take back, and how will if effect the rest of their lives? Please Read and Review! Constructive criticism welcome!
1. Feeling This

Trouble In Paradise  
Ruthie has met and fallen and love with someone new. What will happen when they do something they can never take back, and what will the consequences be? Please read and review. No hurtful comments, please. Constructive criticism in welcome. I'm sorry if it sucks. This is my first FanFic.

Disclaimer: I own the character Jake and nothing else. I am in no way affiliated with 7th Heaven or the WB. The song is "Feeling This" by blink-182.  
Chapter 1

_Fate fell short this time,  
__Your smile fades in the summer,  
Place your hand in mine,  
I'll leave when I wanna…_

Lately, Ruthie felt as if God had been shining down on her with all of his grace. She had finally gotten over her obsessive feelings for Martin and found somebody new. Somebody who she truly loved with all her heart, and she knew loved her back. His name was Jake. His family was new to Glenoak, and it was love at the very first moment they laid eyes on each other.

Unlike Lucy at the same age, Ruthie didn't agree to go out with Jake just for the sake of having a date, she saw something in him that she didn't see in any of the other guys she had dated. She wasn't sure what that "something" was but, she knew they were falling in love…and fast.

Jake was free-spirited and carefree. Quickly losing reputation as "the-new-quiet-skater-kid-sitting-alone-at-lunch", and becoming the class clown, problems that many teenagers have just didn't seem to phase him. He had a very laid back and relaxed attitude. That was one of the things Ruthie loved about him. His whacky sense of humor could make Ruthie laugh in even the dullest of moments.

When she was with Jake, she couldn't be happier. And when they were apart, she longed to be with him. She had dreams about them getting married, and nightmares about him leaving her. Jake felt the same about her. It wasn't long before Ruthie and Jake's relationship was taken to the next level…

"Are you ready?" Jake asked as he slowly lowered Ruthie down onto his bed. Deciding to skip the movie they had planned on going to see at the cinema, they were alone at Jake's house on a Friday night.  
"It depends, do you have…" Ruthie stopped mid-sentence as Jake climbed on top of her and locked his lips with her's.  
Jake pulled a condom out of his jean pocket and showed it to Ruthie.  
Ruthie looked up and smiled as Jake's shaggy brown hair fell over his gorgeous deep blue eyes.  
_Should I really be doing this? After all of those talks about waiting until marriage to have sex, am I really going to go through with this? After how upset Mom and Dad were when Simon asked their permission to have premarital sex with Cecilia? After they found out he was having sex with Georgia? But, it's **MY **life, not **THEIR'S.**  
_Ruthie's eyes set on what was nestled in between the fingers of Jake's hand. She looked up at Jake,  
"I've never been more ready." She said as she pulled his shirt off.  
"I love you Ruthie."  
"I love you too, Jake." Ruthie replied just as her and Jake disappeared underneath the childish rocket ship comforter on Jake's bed.


	2. Always

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I tried to provide some more details in this chapter.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own this story, the characters Jake, Rachel, Tom, Adam and nothing else. The songs are "Always" and "First Date" by blink-182.**

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you...  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night...  
Always..._

"How was your date, Ruthie?" Annie asked as Ruthie walked through the kitchen door.  
Ruthie smiled.

It was great, Mom. The movie we saw was excellent, I recommend you go and see it. Anyway, I'll be in my room, if you need me."

"Okay, honey." Annie watched as her youngest daughter walked up the stairs.  
_God, she's growing up so fast. I remember when she was the little curly-haired girl who got a Tic- Tac stuck up her nose in church. In only a couple years she'll be graduating high school and leaving, like the other kids have. And then Eric and I will have only Sam and David left to raise. But, she'll always be my little girl. _

Ruthie, alone in her room, was lying on her bed, thinking about the night's events. Somewhat shocking herself, she realized she had no regrets whatsoever.  
_This has been the most amazing night of my life! I never thought I would find that "right" person at just 16 years old. I'm glad it was Jake, he means the world to me. I can just see us growing old together...  
_Ruthie thought back to when she first met Jake, just 5 months earlier.

* * *

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" Ruthie looked up from the mashed potatoes she was puncturing with her spoon at lunch and saw a pale skinned, brown haired kid pointing to the seat in front of her. She observed him for a moment. He had a body that resembled a toothpick, skinny, with the most beautiful blue eyes Ruthie had ever seen, and a shy smile spread across his face. He was wearing a black Warped Tour 2004 T-shirt and baggy blue jeans, his left hand buried deep in his pocket.

It was Monday. Ruthie didn't have any uncompleted homework assignments to finish during her lunch period. _I might as well talk to him, he looks like an interesting kid... and I have nothing better to do right now.  
_

"No, sit down."

"Thanks" The mystery boy said, then shoving a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth. He swallowed, and then talked. "By the way, I'm Jacob Gardner. You can call me Jake, though."

"I'm Ruthie Camden. Are you new here?"

Jake took a sip of the chocolate milk in his hand, then obviously not liking the taste, put it down in disgust and wiped the milk that had missed his mouth off his face with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, me and my brothers. We just started here two weeks ago." Jake answered.  
Ruthie threw her tray with her unfinished food on it in the garbage can in back of her.

"How many brothers do you have?" Ruthie asked curiously.

"4. 3 older ones, and I have a twin. My poor mother... she always wanted a girl and she got stuck with 5 boys."

Ruthie and Jake both laughed.

"So, what about you? Any siblings?" Jake questioned, taking a bite out of his pizza, cheese and sauce spilling onto his shirt.

"I'm stuck with six siblings. But, I love growing up in a big family, or loved, I should say. Everybody has moved out. I'm the 3rd youngest in my family." Ruthie wasn't sure if Jake had been paying attention to her or not, as he was absorbed in trying to get the sauce out of his shirt with a paper thin napkin. She sat back in her seat, twirling her hair, and watching Jake. _He seems like a nice kid, I wonder if he has a girlfriend...  
_Jake finally gave up the hopeless war against the sauce that, by now, was nearly invisible. He tossed his crumpled up napkin, aiming for the garbage can behind Ruthie. The napkin missed, and was picked up by a guy Ruthie didn't know, who then, after placing the napkin in the trash, sat down next to Jake.

"You got yourself a girlfriend already? Man… you're fast. But not faster than me, I've got a date for Friday."

"She's not my girlfriend… yet." Jake turned and winked at Ruthie, his eyes twinkling. "I guess I should introduce you to my brother, Tom this is Ruthie, Ruthie this is…well you get it."

Ruthie looked at Tom. _They must be identical…their faces are exactly the same_. Tom had spiked, dyed blond hair with dark roots showing. He had the same glowing eyes as Jake had, and the same body structure. He wore black pants, with chains on them, and an oversized Nirvana T-shirt. Although they had identical faces, Tom's appearance made him look less innocent than Jake.

"Hi." Ruthie said, in a shy way, her eyes focused on the floor rather than at Tom's eyes,

"Hey, don't you have a class or something?" Jake asked Tom.

"No, I have a life. I'm skipping it. Can't stand that class anyway."

"Yeah, that's a great way to start off at a new school…" Jake said sarcastically.

"You bet it is." Tom replied and then playfully punched Jake's arm.

"Ouch."

"Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Tom said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the doors.

"So that was Tom?"

"Yep, that's Tommy Boy for you."

"He seems nice."

"Yeah, he is." Jake said as he picked up his backpack, realizing the bell would be ringing any second. "Anyway… would you want to come to the promenade with me on Friday and catch a movie and get something to eat… we can double with Tom and his date or we can go by ourselves."  
Ruthie remained silent for a moment, thinking about any plans she might have already made for Friday. There were none.

"Aww… please?" Jake asked, pouting, then breaking into a smile.  
Ruthie couldn't resist the cute face he was making, his lip out, his glassy eyes pleading.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you."

The bell rang.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jake said as he and Ruthie separated, heading to their next classes.

_

* * *

Ruthie fell asleep thinking about that._

The next morning Ruthie woke up, still dressed in the clothes she wore on her date with Jake the previous night. Ruthie examined herself in her full length mirror.  
There was no doubt about it, she was pretty. With her recently cut, curly, brown hair that bounced on her shoulders and her beautiful brown eyes, she knew why guys were attracted to her.  
_But, that's NOT why Jake loves me. He loves me for what is inside, not for my body, or my hair, or face. And, although he's good looking, no doubt about that, I love him for what is in his heart.  
_Ruthie was head over heels in love, and enjoying every second of it.  
_I finally have someone I can count on to be there for me and cannot hurt me the way I've seen my sisters get hurt in their teenage relationships. But, is this just a "teenage relationship" like Mary and Lucy's boyfriends were or is this for real...?  
_Ruthie quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt and made her way downstairs. Lucy, Savannah, and Annie were seated at the kitchen table, talking. Ruthie walked over to her niece and gave her a hug. _  
I wonder if me and Jake will ever have kids together…?  
_

"So, Ruthie, I heard you had a hot date last night. How'd it go?" Lucy asked when Ruthie sat down at the table.

Ruthie chuckled. "Not exactly a 'hot date'. We just saw a movie and got some pizza at the promenade."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"The same guy I've been going out with for 5 months, Lucy."

"You guys seem to be getting pretty serious, huh?"

Ruthie rolled her eyes.

Pretending not to notice, Lucy spoke, "Anyway Kevin left this morning to visit Ben and his mother in Buffalo, so it's just me and Savannah for a week. Would you like to come to the park with us when you're finished with your breakfast?"

"Sure, Lucy, that sounds great." Ruthie said, spreading butter onto her toasted bagel.

"Would you mind if I came along with Sam and David?" Annie asked Lucy.

"Oh, sure Mom, I thought you had a lot of things you wanted to get done around the house today."

"Don't worry, it can wait." Annie replied, taking a sip of coffee.

**At the Park**

Ruthie watched Sam, David, and Savannah play on the jungle gym for a while, and then walked over to the skateboarding area of the park, where she saw Jake trying to prefect a new trick on his skateboard. He had spotted her and he walked over and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Guess what."

"What?" Ruthie inquired.

"I love you" Jake replied.

"Oh…really I had no idea." Jake laughed, then lead her over to a bench where they sat and talked for a little while.

Jake thought about their first date.

* * *

_In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_…

Nervously, Jake rang the doorbell at the Camden house on the night of his first date with Ruthie. Jake's older brother, Adam, the designated driver for the night, was waiting in the car, along with Tom and his date, Rachel.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Camden, Ruthie's mom, you must be Jake, it's nice to meet you. Come in, I'll go get Ruthie." Annie said after she opened the door, and ushered Jake inside.

A couple minutes later, Ruthie walked down the stairs.

"I want her home by 10:00, okay?" Annie asked Jake.

Jake looked at his watch. It was only 6:00. "Sure, Mrs. Camden." He said, aas Ruthie literally pulled him out the front door.

At the promenade, they chatted over some pizza.

"So… when we visited our grandparents last weekend on their ranch Jake got attacked by a cock." Tom announced, taking a gulp of his Sprite.  
Ruthie raised her eyebrow, and looked over at Tom.

"Shut up, man." Jake told Tom. He looked over at Ruthie. "He means a rooster."

"Oh." Ruthie realized that Jake and Tom seemed to share a brain. She felt as if she had known Jake and Tom for her whole life, rather than just meeting them 5 days before.  
A little while later they went to the movie theater. _I'm not sure even sure what the movie was about. _Jake remembered thinking. _I was so focused on what was going on around me. _He looked behind him and saw Tom and Rachel in a heavy make out session. He looked to his right and saw Ruthie, eyes intently watching the movie. He took her hand and held it.

Afterwards, when the date was over, he walked Ruthie up to her house, and decided to save their first kiss for the second date.

* * *

_My life cannot get any better than it is right now. _Ruthie thought as she was held in Jake's arms and looked up into the warm April sun. 


	3. Pregnant?

**Pregnant?**  
**Okay guys, keep the reviews coming. The song is "Untitled" by Simple Plan.  
Disclaimer: I own this story, the characters Jake, Tom… blah, blah, blah, and nothing else.**  
_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

**About 3 months later  
**_Simon walking me down the aisle...  
__Jake waiting for me at the end...  
Dad doing the service...  
Lucy, my Maid Of Honor...  
_Ruthie's dream of her wedding day was cut short when she awoke suddenly from her peaceful slumber. She looked over at her clock which read 9:07. She had slept for nearly 12 hours. Ruthie sat up in bed and all of the sudden was overcome with a wave of nausea. She made a dash for the bathroom, almost not making it and dipped her head into the toilet. Out came the chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and corn bread she had eaten for dinner the night before. Ruthie flushed the toilet, then walked over to the sink, squeezed some mint toothpaste onto her toothbrush and brushed her pearly white teeth. After washing her mouth out thoroughly with Listerine Mouth Wash, she sat on the bathroom floor.  
_Darn it. I should have stayed away from Jake when he had that stomach virus, he warned me that he was contagious. How long does this virus last? I hope it's not long, otherwise I'll be sick for the 4th of July party we're having. Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, and Charlie are flying home for it. I don't want to get anybody else sick. Oh, well...next time I know not to kiss Jake when he's sick.  
_Ruthie got up and walked into her bedroom. After changing into denim shorts and a red tank top, she went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
It was a beautiful July morning, sunshine flooded the Camden house, and the temperature was just perfect for enjoying a day outside.  
"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." A concerned Eric asked Ruthie as she walked down the stairs.  
_I don't want to get them worrying for nothing. Dad has been pretty busy lately and Mom is freaking out over our little 4th of July party.  
_"I'm fine, as a matter of fact, I'm going to go outside and try to get a tan."  
"Okay, but, just watch out for Sam and David, they're experimenting with mud in the backyard again."  
"Again? Thanks for the warning, I'll stay away from them."  
Then Ruthie walked into the kitchen, and saw Simon seated at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. _It's nice to have Simon home for the summer. I've really missed him since he started college we never get to spend time with each other anymore._  
10 minutes later, Ruthie was sitting on a lounge chair in the backyard, with a piece of plain toast sitting next to her on the table, and watching Sam and David play in the mud. _I don't even think I can digest that toast. _Ruthie laid back in the chair, put her sunglasses on, applied tanning oil, ready to start soaking up the hot California sun.

**7 days later**  
Ruthie was sitting on her bed, deep in thought about the past week's events.  
_Well, Mom's party had been a success. Although, I felt pretty terrible, everybody else had a great time. Mary, Carlos, and Charlie seemed happy, of course they can thank many hours of counseling and therapy for that. Matt and Sarah are doing fine as well. Everybody seems like they are doing great. Now…what am I going to get Ashley for her birthday? It's coming up soon. July 30th. _Ruthie went over to the calendar hanging on her wall to mark this important date. While examining her calendar she noticed something.  
"That can't be right." Ruthie whispered to herself.  
_I skipped my period last month... and I'm 5 days late this month? That's strange. That's never happened. How come I didn't notice? Things have been so busy around here lately…I bet that's why. It's probably because I've started working out. Working out…I have to start doing that again. As soon as I'm over this darn stomach virus I will. Or…wait...no… can I be pregnant? Is this 'sickness' what I think it is? Did I really skip my period from working out? No, no, I can't be pregnant. That's crazy. Jake and I were very careful, we used protection EVERY time. I'm just being paranoid... there's no possible way or is there?  
_**3 days later  
**_This isn't right! I still am throwing up! I've been going to the bathroom every other minute. No period. Breasts are tender. Fatigue. All of the signs are there, how come I'm refusing to believe this is happening? _Ruthie was sitting on the floor in her room silently crying. _I have to take a test. It's the only way to know.  
_After drying her eyes and putting on a little makeup Ruthie asked Annie to bring her to pharmacy.  
"Sure, honey what for?" Annie asked after being asked by Ruthie to take a trip to the pharmacy.  
Ruthie saw that Simon was in the room and she winked to Annie.  
"Oh…girl stuff. I'll take her, Mom. I have to go to the book store anyway." Simon said.  
"Thank you, Simon." Annie said as Ruthie and Simon were walking out the door.  
**Later on that night**  
Ruthie sat on the bathroom floor, her legs pulled tightly to her chest, rocking herself back and forth, tears streaming down her face. The instructions on the pregnancy test said she would have to wait 5 minutes before finding out if she was pregnant or not. 5 minutes until she found out if she was going to be a mother. 5 minutes left of a carefree teenage life, or 5 years left? Those five minutes she waited seemed more like 5 hours to Ruthie.  
_Please, God, let this pregnancy test be negative! I won't have sex again until I'm married! I want children when I'm older, but not now, not at 16. Please, I've learned my lesson. I just want to be a normal teenager!  
_Beep, beep, beep.  
The timer beeping let Ruthie know that it was time to look at the test. _Moment of truth. Please, God…_Ruthie prayed as she picked up the test from the bathroom counter.

Positive.


	4. Secrets

**Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like repeating it…read the previous chapters. The song is Secrets by Good Charlotte. **

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! And, people, I want reviews!

_In the dark  
In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide   
Cause' we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find_

Cause' everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could dance with me through this rain  
And we will fight, we'll fight again, fight again

In the back, in the closets of your mind  
That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hide  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight…

_Oh...God! How can this be happening to me! I didn't do anything wrong! There are so many women out there who can't conceive, why do you give me a child when I'm not trying for one, and you can't give one to them! This is so unfair! How am I going to tell Jake? I don't want to ruin his life. What about Mom and Dad? They're going to be so upset! I promised them I would remain a virgin until marriage! Will they ever trust me again? My life will never be the same again, will it? What have I done...? What have I done...? _Ruthie was crying hard now, not even bothering to try and stop herself. She just wanted to get it all out. Maybe she would feel a little better. It was Tuesday night. The same night she had found out she was pregnant from the home pregnancy test.

For the next several days Ruthie kept to herself. She sat locked away in her room all day, wasting the precious amount of time she had for summer vacation. The Camden family could sense there was something wrong with Ruthie, but didn't dare to confront her about it. They figured that, if she needed help, she would come to them, not wait for her parents to come to her. Eric and Annie respected her privacy and let her have her space.

It had been only 5 days since Ruthie saw the two pink lines on the home pregnancy test, confirming her worst fears. She had never done as much thinking before as she had in those 5 days. _Am I going to keep this baby?_, was the question that kept coming to Ruthie's head. Abortion was never an option. Ruthie shuddered at the very thought of killing her baby before it had a chance to live. It was between adoption or keeping the baby and being a full time mother. _But, I'll only keep him or her if I have Jake's support. Jake… How am I supposed to tell him? _Jake had called Ruthie several times in the last couple days, but Ruthie never returned his calls. She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to see his life ruined by a stupid mistake they both made. Jake was too…happy. That was the only word for it, and finding out his girlfriend is pregnant might just put an end to the happiness.

Ruthie's thinking was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Annie's figure appeared in the doorway, and then, a half a second later, was sitting on Ruthie's bed, next Ruthie.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Annie asked casually. Annie had no intention of pressing Ruthie for answers to her questions, she just wanted to have normal conversation with her youngest daughter.

Ruthie's face drained of color when she was asked this by her mother. _Does she know? Did she catch on somehow?_

"No, I don't think so. Is there any reason that you asked?" Ruthie said nervously, giving her mother a small, weak smile.

"Oh, no. But," she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder "if there's anything wrong you can always tell me, don't hesitate. I love you Ruthie. Good night." Annie left Ruthie's room, slightly disappointed that she was unable to retrieve any information.

_Mom knows something's wrong. I can't keep this a secret much longer. I'm going to have to tell them soon, very soon. But, I'll have to tell Jake first, he's the father, he should know first. But, I don't want to tell him. _But, at the same time, another voice inside Ruthie's mind was screaming. _What do you mean, not tell him? He has to know!_

Finally, Ruthie came to a conclusion. She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Gardner house. Her call was picked up on the first ring by Tom.

Ruthie took a deep breath, fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes and talked.

"Tom, listen, I need you to tell Jake something, for me, I know you two are really close and I don't know what else to do…"

"Err… sure. Shoot."

"Tell Jake that…"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I had to get the story moving. Next chapter is going to be longer, better, and will probably focus more on Jake. If I'm feeling nice, the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Again, REVIEW! Please. I want everybody who reads to review, even if it sucks (and this chapter does.)**


	5. There Goes My Life

**There Goes My Life**

**Disclaimer: Read one of the previous chapters. The song is "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney.**

A/N: Review! I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one. 

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead  
Hell I'm just a kid myself  
How am I gonna raise one_

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

Ruthie awoke to a lifeless day the next morning. Outside, in place of the bright, summer sunshine, were dark and heavy black clouds, threatening to flood the small Californian town of Glen Oak at any given moment. After several minutes of observing the outside world from her bedroom window, Ruthie concluded that nothing good could come out of such a depressing-looking day.

And nothing did.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Ruthie walked over to Jake's house. She didn't want to, but at the same time she knew she had to talk to him. It wasn't fair to either one of them if she didn't explain herself. Immediately after she called Tom last night, she had regretted it. _I should have told Jake myself. _That was all she could think about on the walk to Jake's house. She rang the doorbell, and then had a strange wanting to run away and into the comfort of her own home.

Jake opened the door, and then seeing Ruthie standing there, shut it without hesitation and then leaned against the door, and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. Knowing he was going to come out eventually, Ruthie took a seat on the front steps, and sure enough, after about five minutes, Jake emerged from the house and sat down next to Ruthie. Jake had his arms tightly folded over his chest and hung his head down, staring at the ground beneath him. His dark hair was falling over his face, covering his tear filled eyes. Ruthie and Jake sat in silence, Ruthie waiting for Jake to speak first. And finally, after several long minutes, he did.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Jake questioned in a soft, sad voice, not bothering to pick his head up.

"What?" asked Ruthie, who couldn't understand what Jake was trying to say through his muffled voice. 

"I said," Jake stood up and turned around to face Ruthie, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

Ruthie didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't stand seeing him so upset. She wished that she was a thousand miles away, just anywhere but there.

"Why couldn't you tell me!" Jake said, after waiting for and failing to get a response from Ruthie. Both his voice and his anger were now rising as he looked at Ruthie. Tears were now freely falling from his eyes, faster than he could stop them.

"I-I'm sorry," Ruthie managed to choke out, avoiding eye contact with Jake, at any and all costs.

"Me too," Jake said, taking his seat next to Ruthie again, "But why do I have to find out from my brother? Why couldn't you tell me? I mean…I didn't believe him at first, but then," he sighed, "I don't know."

"I thought I was doing the right thing. That's all."

"Well," Jake said, drying his eyes with the back of his hand, "What are we going to do now?"

"I…I don't know. I haven't told my parents yet, or anyone for that matter."

"Yeah…that figures. If you had told your family, your father or somebody probably would have killed me by now."

"Can you be serious for one minute? Just one minute, okay?"

"Sorry."

"I'm not getting an abortion. I'm telling you that right now."

"You know, you might not even be pregnant," Jake said hopefully, "Those home tests are only like 99.9 correct anyway, right?" He gave Ruthie a small, sweet smile.

"I am. Mother's instinct, I guess."

"Mother…" Jake repeated Ruthie in a whisper, "We're 16. We…we can't keep this baby."

"I said I'm not getting an abortion! You want to kill our baby!" Ruthie said, raising her voice and tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't say that! We could give it up for adoption."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I don't want to give it up for adoption."

Jake got to his feet and started pacing in a small circle. His face was red and tearstained and his eyes were fixed on Ruthie.

"Then, what the hell do you want to do, Ruthie! We're teenagers! We can't do it!"

Ruthie stood and walked past Jake, towards the street. Before starting the walk back to her house, she turned around and faced Jake.

"Maybe you can't do it, but I can. And if you don't want to be a part of your child's life, it's only your loss. But, just do me a favor and tell your parents. Tonight. And I'll tell mine, too. Okay?"

"Ruthie, I'm sorry."

"Just, just tell me that you're going to let your parents know."

"Okay. But-" For Jake to finish his sentence would be a waste of time, for Ruthie was now walking on the side of the street, on her way back home. _What did I do now?_

The last thing Jake wanted was to be sitting alone in an empty house, pitying himself, so he made his way down to the football field down the street, where he would most likely find one of his brothers. And, just as he predicted, he did. His twin brother Tom and his older brother Adam were sitting on rocks, underneath the visitor bleachers at the football field. Jake sat down, taking handfuls of the small rocks in his hand and throwing them in the opposite direction with all of his strength.

"What's wrong with you?" Adam asked, seeing that Jake seemed to be in a sort of trance. 

"Nothing."

Unconvinced, Adam turned to Tom. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

"What's up with you two?"

"My life's over." Jake muttered underneath his breath, but loud enough for Adam to hear.

"What did you do now?"

"I'm going to be a father. Okay? Now go and tell the whole world."

"The minister's daughter?" Adam started laughing hysterically, "Dude, you knocked up the preacher's kid!"

Jake and Tom looked at Adam in horror.

"Shut up, man!" Tom shouted at Adam. Being so close, Tom and Jake were very protective of each other. Adam immediately silenced his laughter.

"Would you be laughing if you were me?" Jake asked Adam angrily and then threw a rock at him which hit his forehead.

A sharp pain ripped through Adam's head and he jumped up. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you!" He approached Jake with the intention to punch him or kick him or anything, just to get even with him for the rock.

"Leave him alone." Tom told Adam.

Jake couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran home. All he wanted was somebody to talk to. He couldn't talk to Ruthie. He couldn't talk to his brothers. And now he would have to tell his parents tonight that he was going to be a father, and they for sure weren't going to happy.

And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...

**A/N: Next chapter Ruthie and Jake tell their parents. Read and Review!**


	6. Intermission

Thanks for all of the reviews! First of all, I am having major writer's block with this story and I wasn't really happy with the past couple chapters. So, I'm going to be fixing things up and rewriting some parts of the story. Hopefully that will ease the writer's block. I want to get the next chapter up soon.

Also, I'm working on two other 7th Heaven FanFics titled "Falling Away" and "Road To Acceptance" so look out for those.

Again, thank you for the reviews!

Also, if you have any ideas that might work well for this story, tell me in a review.


End file.
